The present disclosure relates to a display device capable of selectively displaying two-dimensional (2D) images or hologram three-dimensional (3D) images and an operating method thereof.
Recently, studies and research have been actively pursued on 3D display devices for displaying 3D images. The 3D images are more natural and realistic than the 2D images, so the demand for the 3D images has been gradually increased.
In order to reproduce the 3D images, a stereoscopy scheme, an auto-stereoscopy scheme, and a holography scheme have been extensively studied.
According to the stereoscopy scheme and the auto-stereoscopy scheme, a left-eye image and a right-image, which have the binocular parallax, are viewed to a left eye and a right eye of an observer, respectively, to cause the 3D effect. However, in a 3D display employing the above scheme, a binocular focus point is different from a focus adjustment point, so the observer's eyes may feel tired when the observer views the images. In particular, the auto-stereoscopy scheme may not implement the 2D images due to the structural problem thereof.
Meanwhile, according to the holography scheme, a light is modulated through the diffraction as the light is irradiated onto a holographic element so that object points are reproduced in a space by the modulated light. Thus, a 3D display device employing the holography scheme can provide the observer with hologram 3D images having the 3D effect without causing the observer's eyes to feel tired.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.